toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Jellybeans
Jellybeans are the main in-game currency on Toontown. They are used to buy nearly all of the things your Toon needs such as Doodles, furniture, acting lessons, gags, bait for fishing, etc. The Jellybean Jar and Piggy Bank When you first enter Toontown with 15 laff you start off with a jar that holds a maximum of 10,000 jellybeans. Once you reach that 10,000 beans all the extra jellybeans you earn automatically go to the Piggy bank inside of your estate. A toon is given a Toontask that rewards Jellybean Capacity, which allows them to carry more jellybeans. #Toontown Central - 50 Jellybeans #Donald's Dock - 60 Jellybeans #Daisy Gardens - 80 Jellybeans #Minnie's Melodyland - 100 Jellybeans #The Brrrgh - 120 Jellybeans #Donald's Dreamland Part 1 - 150 Jellybeans #Donald's Dreamland Part 2 - 200 Jellybeans #Donald's Dreamland Part 3 - 250 Jellybeans The biggest and only Piggy Bank can hold up 12,000 Jellybeans for new and old toons (previously only 10,000 and the smallest only 1000) Once you reach the maximum amount that both your Jellybean jar and Piggy bank can hold you can earn no more Jellybeans and must spend them to make room, according to the Players Guide, Jellybeans exceeding the limit are donated to the "Toons of the World Unite foundation" Charity, AKA they are gone forever.. Jellybean Gaining Methods #The main method for gaining jellybeans is playing trolley games - you earn an amount of jellybeans calculated by how well you did in a trolley game. The neighborhood trolley also has a multiplier; each neighborhood has its own difficulty - Toontown Central has the easiest trolley games and Donald's Dreamland has the hardest. The neighborhood difficulty is multiplied by how well you did in the game; thus coming up with your total jellybean amount. #You can fish for fish like the Balloon Fish and sell them to a fisherman; a fisherman is found in each different playground. The rarer a fish is the more the fisherman will pay. If you accumulate a certain amount of different species collected you will win awards. Also, you can buy fishing rods on the catalog. Each quality of rod catches different species of fish. #You can win a special SpeedChat Phrase from the CFO which says "Toons Of The World, Spend Wisely!" When you say it, you and everyone around you gain a large amount of jellybeans. If it overflows your jellybean jar then it will even go into your bank. #You can earn them from "Just for fun" toontasks. As a high toon, having no actual toontasks to do, this is the best way to gain jellybeans(just a few toons choose this type of toontask) # You can sell your plants. This is more like 'borrowing' your jellybeans, instead of gaining them. Fishing for Jellybeans Not only can you play Trolley Games, but you can also sell Fish that you have caught to the Fishermen Toons. However, you can also catch Jellybean Jars! Depending on the Fishing Rod you have will depend on the number of Jellybean earnings. *Twig Rod = 10 Jellybeans(confirm?) *Bamboo Rod =30 Jellybeans (Confirm?) *Hardwood Rod =50 Jellybeans (Confirm?) *Steel Rod = 100 Jellybeans(confirm?) *Gold Rod = 150 Jellybeans﻿ Trivia *There used to be a glitch with the Piggy Bank in your house where you could take your Jellybean Jar and take it outside of the house and onto the streets. *Currently, the highest amount of Jellybeans a Toon can carry is 250. *Toons used to buy Piggy Banks from the Cattlelog. *You can earn lots of jellybeans in DDL, Nutty River, where toons use Jellybeans unites commonly. Category:Gameplay Category:Jellybeans Category:Toons Category:Gags Category:Doodles Category:Fishing Category:Gardening